


All I Want For Christmas (Is Lou)

by wickedarcher_08



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Secret Santa, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Stripping, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedarcher_08/pseuds/wickedarcher_08
Summary: Christmas is sure to be an interesting one when a reluctant Louis and an over-enthusiastic Harry are paired for the annual Secret Santa gift exchange. Will it be a Christmas Miracle when they finally meet? Or will their stockings be filled with coal?Or the one where Harry and Louis are each others Secret Santa





	All I Want For Christmas (Is Lou)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Girl_Almighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Almighty/gifts).



> This is a gift for my friend and the best beta I could ever ask for [Zoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Almighty/pseuds/The_Girl_Almighty) Also special thanks to my friend, [Taylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmoonshine/pseuds/crescentmoonshine) who also beta'd it and helped me come up with present ideas because I am shit at it. Please click their names to visit their Ao3 pages and check out their stories. They are both amazing people and even better friends. I don’t know where I would be or this story would be without them.  
> This was Zoe's idea originally and I told her I would write it. Zoe, I really hope you love your gift as much as I love you! xx

“Niall, this is so fucking stupid. Why do you want me to fill this out? Seriously?” Louis asks, after Niall barges into their dorm room on Thursday afternoon, smiling from ear to ear. He is trying to hand Louis his laptop triumphantly like it is some kind of trophy instead of the stupidest thing the residence halls have ever come up with. Louis was trying to nap too, but no, fucking Niall and his loud, loud voice is far too peppy to allow Louis to nap. 

“No, it’s not. It’ll be fun. Have some fucking Christmas Spirit, Tommo,” Niall replies, attempting to pull the comforter off Louis’ face where he had placed it to block out his stupid fucking roommate. 

“Just paint my ass green and call me the Grinch then, ‘cause no.” Louis uncovers himself quickly to throw his pillow right at Niall’s smiling face. Niall dodges it easily; Louis wants to murder him. Blood is red. Is that enough Christmas spirit for the fucking elf that he seems to cohabitate a room with? 

“Come on. Everyone’s doing it. It will be fun, and we can’t go to the Residence Hall Holiday Party unless we do,” Niall reasons, trying to shove a the laptop with the survey on the screen into Louis hands, but Louis crosses his arms refusing to take the ridiculous thing. 

“Oh joy, a party with no booze. Sounds like a jolly good time,” Louis deadpans, glaring at his roommate. If it wasn’t almost the end of their first semester, he would kill him now, but breaking in another roommate seems like a bitch right after the holidays. 

“My sources say someone always spikes the drinks, plus this is a tradition! Every freshman participates,” Niall exclaims, as if that will be a major selling point for Louis. It’s not. Louis gives zero fucks about tradition, and he isn’t a sheep, thank you very much. 

Louis makes the mistake of finally looking at Niall’s face. His blue eyes are pleading, his bottom lip drawn down in a pout. Louis sighs, “How does it work?” 

Niall beams, as if he has already won. He has, but Louis is going to string him along a bit. Make him work for it. Louis can’t say no to his friends, no matter what, and Niall knows that. Fuck him. “Well, you fill this out now, then next week you will be emailed the survey for the person you are matched with. You each get the same number assigned to you, so you won’t know their name. So during dead week, you will give three smaller gifts to your Secret Santa and receive smaller gifts in return from them. Each gift is assigned a theme, like ‘food’ or ‘entertainment’. Then during the party, they will call out your number, then you will exchange your bigger one. Limit on small gifts is 10 dollars a piece, and the limit on the bigger gift is 30 bucks. That’s not bad.” 

“Fine. Give me the damn survey,” Louis concedes, grabbing his computer form Niall's hands and sitting it on his lap. Niall smiles as if he has just won the fucking Super Bowl and not simply having gotten Louis to complete a Secret Santa Survey. 

“You better be honest with your answers, Lou,” Niall warns, sitting down at his desk to probably do the same survey Louis is now completing. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Louis will be honest, but he doesn’t have to make it easy for whoever the fuck gets his. 

 

_________

 

“This is so fucking exciting, Li! I have been waiting to do this since we started school,” Harry exclaims excitedly, finally getting the email saying the Secret Santa Surveys are open. Ever since he heard of this particular tradition at his University, he was excited to participate. He has always been a ‘pay it forward’ kind of guy and strongly believes everyone should be treated with kindness. The best time of the year to do this is, of course, the holiday season. 

“I know, H. It should be fun,” Liam replies, smiling as he sits on his bed with his laptop in front of him, typing in answers. 

“How are you answering this so quickly. Your answers should be well thought out. They need to mean something,” Harry tells him, looking at the first question which asks about his major. That one shouldn’t be hard, but it is because he isn’t sure he likes his major. He doesn't know how honest he should be about this, so he just puts what his official major is with the University. He then moves on to the next question. 

“Harry, I don’t think your favorite candy needs to be that philosophical,” Liam laughs, brown eyes crinkling at the corners. Harry throws a pillow at him because he deserves it. Harry wants to take this seriously, and he will take whoevers survey he is assigned seriously as well. Liam catches the pillow easily with one hand. Stupid people and their good reflexes. It probably would have hit Harry square in the face if he had been on the receiving end. 

“Shut up, Liam. This is important,” Harry pouts, bottom lip coming out with it. Liam’s eyes instantly soften. Harry goes back to his computer, finding the next question he is on and seriously considers it before typing his answer. 

Twenty minutes later, he nervously hits submit, sighing because there is no turning back now. He hopes his answers were good enough. Liam finished his a while ago and seems to be looking through Twitter on his phone. Harry hates social media and barely even bothers with his accounts, much preferring to speak to people in person or through text. It is just so much more personal. He stretches, hearing the bones in his back pop with the action. It’s hurting from being hunched over for so long. He really needs to work on his posture. He has taken up yoga recently, which has been helping a lot. He also likes what yoga does for his mind. 

“Do you think I will know who I get?” Harry asks after a few moments, the question being on his mind from the very beginning. It’s a big school, so the chances of him knowing the person are slim. He just hopes they are nice. Maybe they can become friends. Harry is always up for having more friends. He is a social person by nature, after all. 

“Probably not. It is called a Secret Santa afterall. I do think it’s weird though, that we will be matched with someone and not given a random person. I guess since we don’t give our names, it will still be a secret,” Liam muses, throwing his phone down on the bed. 

“I think that makes it more personal though, knowing that the person I have will also be buying for me. It will make me feel like I am getting to know them before we even meet each other. I think that makes it more fun,” Harry replies, allowing a small smile to take over his face. Maybe he will get a gay boy, and they will fall in love. He knows that is ridiculous, but he loves Christmas so much. Anything could happen really. 

 

__________

 

_ One Week Later…  _

“Did ya get your assignment?” Niall asks, waking Louis again from yet another nap. He is going to have to change the fucking lock. They are a week away from Thanksgiving break, and Louis’ brain has already checked out, which is a fucking shame since finals are right around the corner. 

“Don’t know. Haven't checked,” Louis mumbles, snuggling back down into his bed and closing his eyes again, hoping his annoying excuse of a roommate will get the picture. 

“Well check. I wanna know!” Niall exclaims, and Louis can feel it when his laptop is balanced precariously on his hip. Maybe breaking in a new roommate won’t be so bad afterall. Kill Niall now, get a new roommate by the next semester. Simple as that. No fuss no muss. Maybe his new roommate will let him fucking sleep and not make him fill out a stupid secret Santa gift exchanges. Who does Louis have to blow around here to get a decent fucking nap? Not Niall that's for fucking sure, because that is just gross. 

“If I check will you fuck off and let me go back to sleep?” Louis asks, not even opening his eyes. 

“Lou, it’s five in the evening, if you nap you’ll never sleep tonight.”

“What are you, my mother? We’re in college. There is no such thing as a sleep schedule,” Louis responds, finally opening his eyes just to glare at Niall, but Niall is unperturbed. Fucking asshole. Yes, a new roommate that hasn’t known him since they were five and is still very intimidated by Louis. That is all Louis wants for Christmas, a new fucking roommate. Maybe he should have put that on his fucking survey. Too bad Santa doesn't exist.

“Come on. Just see who you got.” Niall smiles looking pointedly at Louis’ computer still balancing on his hip. After a few minutes of a staring contest, Louis finally rolls his eyes and sighs, grabbing his computer and sitting up on his bed. He makes quick work of logging into his school email, finding the survey results as the first item in his inbox. 

“Okay. I’m doing it,” Louis grumbles skimming over this person’s answers. 

  1. Number Assigned: 28
  2. Sex: I thought we were past these types of questions. I am a male, and I identify as one, however I tend to like things that are more on the ‘feminine’ side. 
  3. Major: Pre-Law
  4. Why did you choose that major: I want to help people who can’t help themselves. Many people can’t afford a Lawyer, so often times social injustices exist in our system. If you are poor, you are more likely to go to prison because you couldn’t afford a lawyer. This can lead to false imprisonment simply because you are from a lower socioeconomic status. It’s not fair, and I would like to change that. I have also considered changing my major to music, since it is something I love, but it is probably more of a hobby.   
  5. Favorite Food: Avocados. There are just so much you can do with them, and they are so healthy. You can put them in a smoothie, or have them on toast, or even eat them in sushi. 
  6. Favorite Drink: Water. It’s good for you and allows your skin to stay hydrated. If I had to pick something other than water, I think I would go with Matcha tea. It has healing and energizing properties, and is better for you than coffee. It is also rich in antioxidants, fiber, chlorophyll, and vitamins. 
  7. Hobby: Playing guitar and writing music. I learned to play the guitar when I was thirteen and started writing music when I was sixteen. I am also learning to play the piano, but I’m not that good yet. I usually participate in open mic nights at bars around campus. I also love karaoke. 
  8. Favorite Movie: The Notebook that one is easy. It is such a beautifully heartbreaking love story. I hope someday to find a love like that. One that will last throughout the ages. 
  9. Favorite Book: Harry Potter Series. It has been my favorite since my sister read me the first one when I was 8 years old. Some of my favorite memories are of her reading them to me, then finally getting old enough to read them myself. I own all of them in three different version. I am a Ravenclaw, incase you were wondering.  
  10. Favorite Store: Gucci but that obviously won’t work for this since they don’t have anything below around 200 dollars (yes, I realize how pretentious that sounds). I just have expensive taste, I guess. But I would be happy with literally anything from Walmart, the Dollar Store, or Target. It’s the thought that counts. 
  11. Favorite TV show to binge watch on Netflix: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I know it’s considered a ‘chick show’, but I love it so much. I just think it is so well done and thought out. It is a feminist masterpiece that takes a traditionally male character and puts in his place a blonde female cheerleader. It completely flips the gender roles and does it in a way that is believable. She feels like the weight of the world is on her shoulders, but she keeps fighting. That is the best part about the whole thing. That she keeps fighting and winning even though she feels guilty for all of her misdeeds. It teaches young girls that they can be a badass and still have emotions. They don’t need be like a man because they are perfect being themselves.   
  12. Favorite genre of music/band: Rock and Indy, but I will listen to anything as long as it makes me feel something. My favorite band is probably Fleetwood Mac if I had to pick only one. 
  13. Favorite Holiday Memory: One time, my mom fell and hurt her leg right before we were supposed to host our family’s holiday get together, and she always cooked everything. She couldn’t really cook when her leg was hurt. We couldn’t expect her to stand in pain for hours. That’s just cruel, my sister, Gemma, and I stepped up to help her. She sat at the table and drank wine the entire time. She got increasingly more drunk as the day wore on, and she walked me and Gems through the steps of each dish. It was pretty disastrous by the last dish, since she was so drunk, she couldn't’ remember her name let alone a recipe. At one point, she even told us to use a cup of salt instead of flour, thankfully we figured that one out. By the end of it, we are giggling, and Gemma and I had made a mess. It was the best holiday ever because we spent the entirety of it all in one room, just chatting. It was lovely, even though my mom was hurt. When the family came over, it was great because the kitchen was a mess, Gems and I had food all over us, and mom was drunk. They didn’t know what to think, but we all just laughed at their reactions and eventually ate the food. 
  14. Favorite Sports Team/ Sport: Quidditch I know that doesn’t count. Maybe yoga? Does that count. I just started doing yoga for my body, but it also helps my mind. I hope you will try it out sometimes. I am just, truthfully, not that into sports, but I do love running and yoga. It keeps me limber and healthy. 
  15. Shirt Size: Medium or Small. I have a long torso, so it’s sometimes hard to tell. 
  16. Favorite Color: Pink because it’s pretty, and everyone should feel pretty. 
  17. What is one thing about you that most people don’t know: I sometimes get really anxious when I have to speak or perform publicly. Most people think I am charismatic and charming or whatever, but I still get stage fright sometimes. Not many others know that about me though. 
  18. Favorite Scent: Sunshine? I know this isn’t technically a scent, but I love the smell of a warm day. It just makes me feel so happy and warm, just the smell alone. 
  19. Favorite chocolate/sweet: Ferrero Rocher probably. I love hazelnut, and because it is mixed with the chocolate makes it that much better.  
  20. Favorite holiday song: Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree. I just love how upbeat and peppy it is. Like you want to get up and dance to it. It isn’t boring like other Christmas songs. My mom, sister and I always played it growing up on Christmas eve as we wrapped some presents and sang and danced along. 
  21. If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would you go and why: I will actually be going to Europe during my break, just to visit for the first time. My mom doesn’t want me to go alone, but I think I am going to. It seems fun, and I love learning about cultures and exploring different cities. I can’t think past that for the moment. I am really looking forward to it. 



“Oh great, I got a rich, gay, hipster dude who wants to change the world. Fucking winning,” Louis says sarcastically after he just skims over the answers, not even bothering to read the long winded ones because he doesn't have time to read a fucking book. They are all pretty long winded, but he thinks he’s got the gist. 

“You’re gay. Plus, how do you even know he’s gay. I think you’re jumping to conclusions just to be an asshole, Lou,” Niall says, pointing at him as if he is threatening him. Louis knows he could take him though. He is quick and scrappy where as Niall is far too nice to do any actual harm. 

“His favorite movie is The Notebook, his favorite color is pink, and when asked his sex, he went into this whole spiel about gender conformity for fuck’s sake. The dude is gay,” Louis defends, voice getting higher with each item he lists off. Louis knows gay when he sees it, or in this case, reads it. He has been gay his entire life, after all, so he is no stranger to it. His gaydar is amazing, if he does say so himself.

“Give him a chance. He could be fun. You’re just grumpy because you didn’t nap,” Niall argues, and Louis can’t exactly tell him he’s wrong. He may be right, but Louis also would never admit that. He just bets this person talks slow, based on the rambling nature of his answers. Suddenly, he has a brilliant plan as to what he wants the first present to be. Should be easy enough, but it just may make him an asshole. 

 

____________

  
  


“They’re here, Li! Oh my God! I’m so nervous. Why am I nervous?” Harry exclaims, jumping when he sees a new email in his school inbox labeled ‘Secret Santa Survey Exchange’. He hovers his mouse over it, but doesn’t click. His fingers are shaking with anticipation, hoping that whoever he is paired with has a good sense of humor. Liam just laughs at Harry’s antics, shaking his head and pulling out his phone so that he can look at the survey without actually getting on his laptop. Harry wants his laptop though, feeling like he can understand it better if it is on a bigger screen. He knows that is stupid, but he can’t help it. He just wants to make sure he gets every detail down. 

He takes a deep breath and opens the email, reading each answer carefully.  

  1. Number Assigned: 28
  2. Sex: Yes. The answer is always yes, and I am a male.  
  3. Major: Theatre 
  4. Why did you choose that Major: Because I like to make people laugh
  5. Favorite Food: Anything greasy and can cure a hangover
  6. Favorite Drink: Coffee or Yorkshire Tea. I need caffeine.
  7. Hobby: I play piano, occasionally. I also love Soccer and video games. Video games count as a hobby right? If you don’t think so, you’re wrong
  8. Favorite Movie: Grease 
  9. Favorite Book: Don’t read. It’s against my religion.
  10. Favorite Store: Dick’s Sporting Goods. Adidas is my favorite athletic brand. What can I say… I love dicks. 
  11. Favorite genre of music/band: I like a little bit of everything. Mostly punk rock, but I want it to sound interesting. 
  12. Favorite TV show to binge watch on Netflix: Friends
  13. Favorite Holiday Memory: Staying up late with my mom to help her wrap my sisters presents the night before because of course she put it off. She usually let me have wine or beer with her, then we would get to wrapping, getting them all done at like 3 am only for them to be ripping it all off again 2 hours later. We had the best conversations those nights 
  14. Favorite Sports Team/ Sport: I love soccer even though it’s not big in the US. My grandmother still lives in the UK, so I grew up with it. My favorite team is the Doncaster Rovers.
  15. Shirt Size: Small, but I sometimes like to wear my clothes baggy
  16. Favorite Color: Blue 
  17. What is one thing about you that most people don’t know: I spent my summers in England with my grandparents growing up, so when I am drunk or tired, I will sometimes slip into an English accent. Random AF, I know
  18. Favorite Scent: Tobacco… if you think that’s weird you can fuck right off
  19. Favorite chocolate/sweet: Maltesers they are hard to find in the US, but my grandparents always gave them to me as a special treat. 
  20. Favorite Holiday song: Santa Baby hahaha
  21. If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would you go and why: I think I would go back to Doncaster to visit my grandma. She is getting old, and we don’t know how much longer she will be with us. It would be nice to see her again. 



“Well?” Liam asks, snapping Harry out of his read over of the person’s answers for the fifth time. 

“I think I’m in love,” Harry responds, laughing at the mystery man’s answer for favorite scent. He is sassy, and Harry likes him already. 

“Isn’t that a bit soon. You don’t even know if he’s gay,” Liam reasons, giving Harry a very confused look. 

“His favorite movie is Grease,” Harry points out ,and when Liam still doesn't look convinced, he then adds, “His favorite store is Dick’s Sporting Goods because and I quote ‘what can I say… I love dicks’.” Liam’s mouth drops open at the statement, and Harry allows a wide grin to take over his face. 

“Okay, maybe you got me there,” Liam concedes, nodding his head at Harry once he finally closes his mouth. “But I still think it is a bit too early for love.” He chuckles with the statement, but Harry isn’t so sure. When he looks back down at the guy’s answers, his chest flutters and his stomach does a weird jumping thing. 

“What the first gift category?” Harry asks, mind already whiring with possibilities. He has the sudden urge to spoil this person, but he knows there is a limit to how much he is allowed to spend. Maybe he can exceed that just a tiny little bit though. 

“Umm…” Liam looks at his phone for a few minutes before looking back up. “The first category is food.” Harry bites his lip, mind whirling with ideas. He could go for something simple and easy, but he doesn’t want that. He wants his gift to be special, but he doesn't have a whole lot of time. The gifts are due in two weeks, so he needs to find them quick. 

“Where are you going?” Liam asks, staring at Harry as if he has lost his mind. He may have, but that’s not the point. The point is, he has a gift to find, and it may be nearly impossible to find it. He needs to start now. 

“Going to get the first gift, and maybe the others if inspiration strikes” Harry responds, slipping on his jacket and grabbing his keys, wallet, and cell phone from his desk. 

“You have two weeks though,” Liam argues, the line between his brows deepening, becoming more pronounced as he draws them in confusion.

“May take me awhile. Don’t wait up,” Harry responds then waves and is out the door. 

 

___________

 

_ Two Weeks Later..  _

“Hi, I am here to deliver the Secret Santa Gift Exchange’s first round of presents. Is this the room of Lewis and Niall,” a cheerful girl asks when Louis opens the door after hearing a knock. She got the pronunciation of his name wrong, which is the first thing he has against her. She also looks far to peppy, with a too wide smile and black thick rimmed glasses. She is wearing bright red lipstick and a Santa hat. She is even wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, and Louis kind of wants to smother her with it. 

“Yeah. I’m Louis,” Louis says making sure to enunciate his name correctly. She at least has the decency to blush under her fake blush. 

“Okay. I just need you to sign here, and I will give you and your roommate your gifts,” She replies, smile returning tenfold. She shoves a clipboard at him, and he signs his name by his and Niall’s room number. She then hands him two small packages. 

“Thanks.” He takes them from her and places them in one arm then rubs his eyes tiredly. He needs to take his contacts out, his eyes are getting itchy from overwear. She waves then wheels her cart full of packages over to the next door. He kicks his own door shut with one bare foot before he even hears her knock on their neighbors door. 

“Ooohhh it’s the presents!” Niall exclaims, pushing his homework to the side and rubbing his hands together excitedly. Louis chuckles remembering what he had bought for his secret Santa. The gift labeled for him is in a smallish sized box, maybe big enough for a large mug. It is wrapped carefully in brown paper with pink designs. Louis can actually feel them under his fingers, since they are embossed into the paper. Around it is a pink ribbon interlaced with a brown one, both tied into a bow. Louis shakes it, his curiosity starting to peak, but it doesn't make a sound. He throws Niall his, without even looking up, too interested in his new present to pay attention. 

“Aren’t you gonna open it?” Niall asks, and Louis can hear the confusion in his voice. 

“It’s almost too pretty to open,” Louis responds, barely above a whisper. He just can’t believe someone would waste so much time and energy on something so trivial. He has no idea what it could be, and a warmness is already spreading in his chest, however his guilt over his own chosen present is threatening to strangle him. He looks at the tag, rubbing his finger gently over the messy all caps letters of his Secret Santa. 

_ To: Number 28 _

_ All the Love: Your Secret Santa  _

“For fuck’s sake, just do it,” Niall yells, pulling Louis out of his thoughts. He throws a pillow at Niall because that’s what he deserves and rips into the pretty wrapping paper. Inside, is a plain white box with obviously hand drawn trees, snowflakes, snowmen, and all things Christmas-y on every side, and Louis is even more confused. On top, in the same messy scroll it reads ‘Hope these bring good memories. Enjoy XX’ in big bold letters, written in what is clearly green sharpie. He pulls the lid off the box carefully, his breath hitching when he registers what’s inside. He blinks back tears as he pulls the plastic wrapped item out, memories from summers long ago flooding him. The smell of his grandparents house on warm summer days and the rainy ones, too. Playing football with his younger sisters in the back garden. The taste of his nan’s cooking, but she would always sneak him some of these before dinner even though his mom said it would ruin it. All of them come flooding back like a tidal wave, and Louis wants to cry from it all. 

“Oh my God. How did he find these? I haven’t even been able to find them. I didn’t even think they were sold in the US!” Louis exclaims carefully pulling out the bag of Maltesers from the box, eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas. Louis supposes it is almost Christmas, but he never expected to get such a special gift especially from a stranger. Suddenly a wave of guilt hits him over the ‘presents’ he bought for his Secret Santa, making him feel sick to his stomach. Fuck. He feels like a total asshole, which is saying a lot because Louis rarely feels guilty. It’s too late to do anything about today’s present, but he may be able to exchange the one for Wednesday and Friday if he plays his cards right, but first, he needs to get new ones. 

“Wow. That’s awesome, Lou,” Niall responds, holding a bag of coffee in his hand, but Louis barely registers it. His mind is racing with present ideas, scenarios, and a plan. One that he is going to have to pull off in twenty four hours. He is also going to have to sweet talk the exchange people. He has to at least try, after such a thoughtful gift from the mystery man. Louis grabs his keys, coat, wallet and cell phone off the desk, shoving some of the items into the pocket of his joggers. “Where the fuck are you going?” Niall asks, breaking into his thoughts. 

Louis is startled at first, he had almost forgotten Niall was even in the room, too wrapped up in his memories and guilt. Louis glances at the bag of Maltesers he left laying on his bed, then looks back at Niall. “I have some presents I need to buy. You touch those, and I will kill you,” Louis warns, then he is out the door, off to go and pull every string he can. 

 

___________

 

“It’s almost time for the presents to arrive!” Harry exclaims, jumping up and down and clapping excitedly in front of a very unamused Liam. On Monday, Harry received a small red gift bag. Inside, he found an avocado and a bottle of water. He thought the whole thing was hilarious, and it made him fall in love with his mystery person just that much more. He used the avocado for toast and drank the water for breakfast the next morning. 

“Think he is going to give you an asshole present like he did last time?” Liam asks, rolling his eyes. 

“It was funny,” Harry defends, pouting a bit. Liam doesn’t seem to think so as he just blinks at him. Harry will admit that it was a little bit of an asshole move, since he thought so much about the other person’s gift. He went to every store in the area in search of that particular kind of candy. It turns out they did sell it them the US, but it wasn’t widely popular yet, so only a select few stores had them. Finally, Harry drove to Tesco’s in the next town over, who carried them. They weren’t expensive, just a total bitch to find. 

“What was the theme again?” Liam asks, eyes narrowed as if he is in deep thought. 

“Umm-- Entertainment, I think,” Harry responds when there is a knock on the door. He almost jumps, but tries to get off his bed slowly, not wanting Liam to know how eager he is to see his new present. He opens it to find the same girl from Monday, smiling brightly. He returns her smile and greeting. He signs the paper like he did before, and she hands him the gifts, one much larger than the other. He shuts the door with one Christmas sock clad foot, looking at the biggest one curiously. He looks at the tag and throws the smaller one to Liam, who catches it easily, even though it is a little high. 

The present is large and crudely wrapped in green paper, but at least this one is wrapped and not placed in a bag like the last one. It is shaped oddly, almost as if the person just sat the item down in the middle of a square of wrapping paper, then pulled all of the ends to the top, taping it all together. There is tape in random places, the person seeming to just give up and wanted to make sure it stayed together.  There is a large red bow on the front, smack dab in the middle. Harry touches the bow, and looks at the tag under it. In messy, barely legible handwriting, it reads: 

_ To: 28 _

_ From: YSS (Your Secret Santa) xx _

Harry can’t take the anticipation any longer. He rips into the paper as if it is Christmas morning, and he is expecting the gift he asked Santa for. When he gets the paper off, there is so much that he is having a hard time taking it all in. He decides to go for the card included first, feeling nervous butterflies in the pit of his stomach. When he opens the red envelope, he carefully pulls out a card with a cartoon Christmas tree on it, woodland creatures gathered around it wearing scarves. It is adorable. He opens it to find a handwritten note: 

_ 28,  _

_ I am writing this to apologize for being a dick on Monday. You put so much thought into my present and... well… I felt terrible for giving you such a shitty one. I hope this will begin to make up for it. I know I broke the rules, and this is a bit over the 10 dollar limit, so forgive me. I just wanted to pay it forward I suppose because your present meant so much to me. It brought back so many great memories especially since I lost my granddad last year. So thank you. I hope you enjoy a night in, on me. PS: I hope you like the movie, it’s one of me and my nan’s favorites. I figured you already had a copy of The Notebook.  _

_ Your Secret Santa XX _

Harry can’t believe what he just read. The handwriting is still messy, but it looked as if his person took some time on it rather than the messy scroll on the tag. Harry didn’t think his last present was terrible. He knows the other person probably meant it as a joke, and he didn’t want him to feel guilty. He looks in the basket, pulling out each item individually. He finds different boxes of candy, Ferrero Rocher included, a box of hot chocolate, a few packages of microwave popcorn, a fluffy blanket, a face mask made with all natural ingredients, another fucking avocado of course and a movie. Harry flips the movie over so he can see the cover. It’s called  _ Love, Actually.  _ The front depicting four couples separated by a red ribbon. He knows it’s an English film, and he has heard of it, however he has never watched it. He suddenly has the uncontrollable desire to share this present with his gift giver. He would love to watch it with him, listen to his voice as he tells him stories of his nan when they watched it together. Would love to know his favorite part, his favorite line. Everything. He just wants to know  _ him _ . Even though he kind of feels like he already does, in some odd way. 

“Wow that’s a lot,” Liam says, peering at Harry’s gift from his bed, eyes skimming over the items. Harry has a sudden urge to hide them, but he doesn’t. He knows that would be crazy. Instead, he grabs a piece of paper and pen, starting to scribble a note to see if he can get it slipped in with his next gift to the mystery man. 

 

__________

 

Louis is at his desk, jogging his leg on the floor, feeling like he is about to jump out of his skin. He has been attempting to do his homework for the last half hour, but it is no use. He is too anxious to see what his new gift will be. The theme this time is Beauty. Niall keeps looking at him strangely, as if he is wondering why he is so nervous. Louis is wondering the same fucking thing. He really hopes his person liked his last gift. He really tried to make it worth it after Monday’s gift was such shit. For his second gift, Louis had received a book about Grease called  _ Grease is Still the Word _ which had all piano, guitar and vocal arrangements from the movie. With the book was also a bottle of vodka, how his secret Santa got it past the school officials, he would never know, and a Friends drinking game. The note attached read: 

_ 28,  _

_ I know you said that you didn’t like books, but I was sorta kinda hoping you may actually sorta kinda like this one. Just in case you don’t, I also included a bottle of Vodka and directions to a Friends drinking game I found online. Don’t get too shit faced! I hope you enjoy and please, at least give the book a chance. You never know, you may love it.  _

_ All the Love,  _

_ Your Secret Santa xx  _

Louis smiles just thinking about the present and the notes. Even though Louis has never been much of a reader, he does appreciate the gift he received in the form of a book. The book is really cool and fascinating. The person managed to find the one book that included all of his interests. He hasn’t played the drinking game yet, but has read through the directions and it seems like it will be a fun time. He kind of wanted to play the game with his secret Santa, as strange as that sounds. He is well aware of the fact that he has never met the person, but he still feels connected to him somehow. 

Louis jumps when there is a knock on the door, Niall shooting him a strange look. He flips him off and goes to the open the door. It is the same girl as the past two times. She is smiling maniacally again, barely blinking, and he kind of worries for her health. It is dead week, afterall. Maybe she hasn't actually slept in days. Well she can join the fucking club. They are having jackets made and everything. Real official like. He signs the the paper on the clipboard that she hands him, and takes the gifts. The one addressed to him is a simple square box. The tag reads the same as it has the last two times. He doesn’t even spare Niall a glance as he throws him his present and sits on the bed. 

He unwraps the perfectly wrapped present carefully, breaking the ribbon and bow first which kind of breaks his heart because it is quite beautiful. Inside is a plain white box, much like the one his first present came in. This time, though, it is long and thin with  more various hand drawn Christmas type things likes trees, reindeer (at least that's what he thinks they are) and snowmen. Louis pulls the lid off the box to be met with pink tissue paper inside, a folded piece of paper on top with the black words ‘Read First xx’ written on top in bold letters. He is dying to know what is under the paper, but instead he reaches for the note opening it carefully. 

_ 28, _

_ Thank you for the last present. It was lovely. I know this sounds strange, but I kind of want to share it with you. I know we haven't met or anything, but watching the movie with you sounds like a great way to spend an evening. It’s okay that you broke the rules, because I definitely broke the rules for this present, but I regret nothing. I hope you like it, and you don’t already have one. I know we have never met, but I feel like I know you. I really can’t wait to meet you at the party next week. I hope that doesn't come across as weird or creepy. I just think we could be good friends, I guess. Anyways, I know I am rambling. I hope you like this gift. PS. I am so sorry your grandfather passed away. That must have been difficult.  _

_ All the Love, _

_ Your Secret Santa xx  _

The note makes Louis smile. He has never even heard his voice, but he pictures it deep and slow, as if it takes days for him to actually get a sentence out, and he rambles on and on. Louis thinks, though, he would listen to him talk for hours. He definitely could read what he writes for hours it seems which is weird because he was annoyed about that fact when he first saw the survey. Louis is so lost in thought, he almost forgets that he has a present waiting for him. He quickly removes the tissue paper, feeling it crinkle in his hands and gasps at what he finds underneath. He would recognize the red and black design anywhere. His mouth drops open as he reaches in with two shaking hands and pulls out what looks to be an authentic Doncaster Rovers jersey. This person probably spent a fortune on this not to mention having it shipped to the US. Louis turns the jersey over in his hands, only to be met with the number 28 on the back. There is no name printed, but he finds himself smiling at the numbers staring back at him. It is kind of fitting, if he is being honest. 

Under it, on the bottom of the box says ‘I got you a small because I think I would like the way this looks better if it were a bit tighter xx’, and Louis is just shocked. All he can do is giggle at it all, the present, the notes, everything. Is it strange for him to have some kind of feelings for someone he has never met or had an actual conversation with? This other person seems to be in the same boat, given the note and flirty nature of the message on the inside of the box. Suddenly, Louis can’t wait until the night of the party. He has no idea what he is going to wear or anything, but fuck he just wants it to get here. 

 

__________

 

“Are you sure you wanna do this, H?” Liam asks for the third time, looking at Harry skeptically. Harry just rolls his eyes and pulls his dress pants on over the green, red and white striped stockings. Harry looks down at his nails, recently painted a light shade of pink that catches the light just right. The polish is part of a gift that his secret Santa had gotten him for the Beauty theme. He has also gotten him a pair of pink knock off Gucci sunglasses with fake gemstones around the lenses, a sunshine scented candle, a Harry Potter sorting hat themed bath bomb, and a one of those adorably tiny bottles of wine. It was all very sweet and considerate, so Harry decided to paint his nails for the Christmas occasion. 

“Yes,” Harry responds, it’s the same one he has had the last three times Liam has asked. He is wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, red with a tacky green decorated tree on it. His hair is falling in dark curls by his shoulders, and he feels confident. 

“What if he’s a total creep?” Liam asks and seriously, can they not have this same conversation over and over again? It is getting old and beginning to annoy Harry, and he doesn't want to be annoyed. Not when he is about to meet the person he has been exchanging gifts with for an entire week. It is weird not see his hand writing or read his words over the past week, but he is finally going to be able to meet him tonight. Finally. He decides to address Liam’s question with a question of his own. 

“What if he’s the one?” 

“Don’t be crazy, Harry. You don’t even know him. He is a stranger to you,” Liam reasons, brows hitting his hairline. Liam is wrong though. Harry does know him. He feels like he knows this person better than he knows some of his friends. 

“He doesn't have to know what I am wearing underneath. If he is a creep, then he won’t get to see, now can we go to the party?” Harry asks, trying to keep the annoyance from his tone. Liam just nods, and Harry grabs his final present to the mystery person. It is wrapped in a small rectangle box, looking like something one would find a bracelet in. Liam doesn’t know what Harry has purchased for him, thank fuck. He would just judge him, but Harry won’t regret the present even if they guy turns out to be a total douche. 

He just wants to know his name already. Wants to know what he looks like. Would he have blue eyes or brown or maybe even green like Harry’s own? Harry has always been a bit partial to blue, though. Will he be short or tall? Will his hair be brown? He honestly doesn't really care about any of those things because this guy is smart and funny and thoughtful. Those are far more important than physical traits. He, at least, is finally going to get to see the look on the person’s face when he opens his gift. Harry just hopes he likes it, and possibly likes his gift for later, if they make it that far. 

Harry and Liam discuss their final exams that they have just finished up as they walk to the party which, thankfully, is in the same building as their dorm. Liam thinks he did well on all his finals while Harry is worried about his math one. Math has never been his strongest subject, after all. Liam steers clear of the topic of their secret santas, and Harry is very thankful for that. He knows he sounds crazy, but he doesn’t feel crazy. That has to count for something, right? 

When they get to the party, there are already quite a few people there, loud holiday tunes blaring throughout the room. Harry scans the crowd wondering if his Secret Santa is among them, or if he has yet to show up. No one really catches his eye yet, so he and Liam make their way over to the provided food. Most of it is just holiday themed snacks, so he and Liam each grab a plate and pick from the selection, getting some punch as they go to find a table. Harry lets his eyes roam around the room, taking in the different activities. There is a photo booth with various props, scattered around for the people to choose from. There are several different craft tables set up dedicated to decorating your own holiday items like cards, cookies, ornaments, and mini stockings. 

“Stop looking for him, there is no way you will be able to pick him out,” Liam says, rolling his eyes and Harry freezes, caught in the act. He just can’t help it. He is so fucking curious. Instead of replying, he takes a sip of his punch which has obviously already been spiked, the taste of alcohol burning his throat on the way down. He decides to take another few gulps, hoping the alcohol will calm his nerves. He feels antsy. He is jogging his legs and his body feels like he has been electrocuted. As if he is aware of every single thing going on around him. 

They chat and eat as the room slowly starts filling up with people. They mingle with some of the people they know, discussing finals and plans for the break. Harry excitedly telling people about his trip to Europe. It’s not very distracting. Harry just feels itchy in his own skin, and it has nothing to do with the two (well kind of) layers of clothing he is wearing. He knows he is anxious to get to the part where they exchange gifts already, but they clearly want people to talk first. The rumor is that they plan to start calling the numbers in an hour or so. He fucking hopes. He keeps wondering who his person is. Every single man he sees, he wonders ‘is that him?’ It is driving Harry a bit mad, if he’s honest. The anticipation may be the actual death of him. 

“You’re really cute. What do you say we go up to my room, hmm? We could have a very merry Christmas together.” Harry hears the slurred voice of a girl ask behind him. He internally cringes at the pickup line. She probably thought it was a great one liner in her current state. She doesn't sound like she’s in any state to be asking someone to go up to her room. Harry looks around trying to spot her, planning to intervene if necessary. 

“No. I think you need to sit down.” He hears a raspy voice respond, and that’s when he finds them. A girl with long brown hair is barely standing on shiny red stilettos. She is wearing a short red dress and a Santa hat to match with fake snowflakes in her hair. She is wobbling just standing there. In fact, Harry is afraid she is going to tip over any second now, and it seems the guy she has been hitting on has the same feeling. He grabs her around the waist, high enough to not be near her ass or hip, but low enough not to touch her bra. It is the perfect gentlemanly location, really. 

“Come on. My room is right up stairs. It will be fun,” she slurs. Harry finally takes a moment to take in his appearance. He is wearing a black and white Christmas sweater with what looks to be reindeer on it. His hair is styled up in a quiff, accentuating his high cheekbones. He is short, his legs and ass shapely and powerful encased in black skinny jeans. Holy shit. The man is beautiful in that devastating and aching way. Like looking at something that makes your heart twinge because it is just so… perfect in every way. 

“There is a chair right here. Why don’t we do that instead,” he says, and Harry has to bite his lip to keep from outright laughing when he turns away to roll his devastatingly gorgeous blue eyes. Fuck his eyes make Harry want to do stupid things like skydiving because they remind him of the exact thing that would be surrounding him or plunging into the ocean because they are the same color as the water. God he is just so fucking gorgeous. The stranger holds the girl steady, careful not to touch her in any inappropriate way, as he leads her to a nearby chair, helping her sit down. 

“Yeah. I just need to rest, then I will be. Ready. To. Go,” she says with a wink, rubbing one stiletto clad foot up the boys’ leg. She must not notice when he grimaces and pulls back quickly. He is so obviously not attracted to her, but Harry finds it kind of sweet that he is attempting to take care of her regardless. They probably don’t know each other, judging by the way she is talking to him.

“Why don’t you drink some water in the meantime, yeah?” He asks, finding a sealed bottle of water laying on the table and popping the cap carefully. He hands it to her. She rolls her eyes and takes it, drinking a sip. When he gives her a pointed look, she takes an actual drink. 

“I would rather have more punch,” she slurs out, almost spilling the water on her dress. The man reaches to steady her wrist, and guides it up to her mouth, so she drinks more. He is clearly attempting to sober her up. 

“Where are you friends? Who did you come with?” He asks her, gently removing her hand when she places it on his inner thigh. His facial features fall into a scowl, his pretty pink lips thinning out with it, clearly annoyed with the action, but takes a deep breath as if he is trying to calm himself. She tries to hold onto his hand, but he lets it go after he places it back in her lap. 

“Oh! Um-- my roommate Angela and my friend Cici. They’re around here somewhere I’m sure,” she responds, her glassy eyes scanning the room full of people. 

“Maybe we should give them a call. I’d love to meet them,” he says, with a smile, revealing straight white teeth. It makes Harry’s knees feel weak and butterflies go off in his stomach. His blue eyes crinkle with it, his whole face lighting up. It is lovely, really. He knows the man is lying about wanting to meet her friends, and she seems a bit skeptical too. 

“Why?” the girls asks, clearly suspicious of his intentions. Harry isn’t though. His intentions seem to be good. He clearly doesn't want to take advantage of her. If he did, he would have told her that they could go to her room like she had originally asked. Harry is curious as to what his answer would be. 

“Because… They need to know that your room will be occupied soon,” he answers, and he’s lying. Even Harry can tell he is lying, and he doesn't even know the man. That is actually the beauty of the answer, though. He didn’t technically lie. Her room will be occupied soon, but hopefully by her just sleeping off her inebriation. He didn’t specify in what way it will be occupied. It is actually a very clever answer. He is clearly trying to call her roommate so he can keep the girl safe. Harry isn’t sure he would have thought of it. 

She nods her head with a smile and hands him her phone, probably too drunk to actually call them herself. Harry watches as the man opens the device and scrolls through what are probably her contacts. He shows the girl the screen, a silent question as if asking if that is the correct person. She nods again, and he dials. A few minutes later, two girls come to their table. That’s when Liam pulls on Harry’s arm, wanting to introduce him to some dude he has been trying to get Harry to go on a date with all semester. Harry isn’t interested, but smiles kindly. He just can’t get the blue eyed boy out of his head. What he has done for that girl is just so honorable. It makes Harry’s heart feel warm. He hopes that whoever his secret Santa is, that they are that sweet and genuine. Watching them was the first time Harry hadn’t thought about the mystery person all night. 

 

__________

 

“Okay. We are going to go ahead and do the final Secret Santa gift exchange!” a man says into the microphone at the front of the room. 

“Fucking finally,” Louis says to Niall. He may be just ever so slightly tipsy. Well okay, it could be drunk more like, but he is good. He is warm and happy. He started drinking because he was nervous as fuck about meeting his secret Santa. It has helped, but suddenly his nerves have returned tenfold. He feels like they already know each other and have been flirting through their letters. Niall, of course, has just been encouraging everything. He thinks it is hilarious that Louis may or may not have a crush on the guy he has been Secret Santas with when he didn’t want to do the exchange in the first place. Stupid Niall. 

“Someone is a little eager,” Niall says, bobbing his eyebrows up and down suggestively, and Louis wants to smack him. He decides to roll his eyes instead, because smacking may hurt his hand, and he has no idea what he may need that very same hand for in the very near future. He listens patiently as the person tells them to stand when their numbers are called, and come to the front of the room to greet their Secret Santa then go find a table together. They are supposed to wait until all of the numbers are called out before they exchange. Okay, well maybe it’s not super patiently because he keeps rocking up on his tip toes or fidgeting. 

“Twenty-eight,” the man finally says, and Louis feels like he’s frozen. Fuck. He knew it was coming, but he hadn’t actually thought about what the fuck would happen when it actually came. He can feel Niall nudging his arm, signalling for him to stand, so he numbly obeys the silent command. Holy fucking shit. He can’t do this. He can’t meet the sweet man that he may or may not have been falling for since the very beginning of the exchange. What if he doesn't like Louis? What if he hates his pudgy stomach, or squinty eyes, or small nose? What if freckles aren’t his thing or he likes tall men? Louis certainly isn’t tall by any stretch of the imagination.

He keeps his eyes trained on the front of the room, concentrating on walking and breathing at the same time. Surely he can do that. He has been doing it since he was like one year old. It shouldn’t be that bloody difficult. His hands feel sweaty which isn’t good since the person will probably expect a handshake or something equally as sociable. He can do this. He can meet him. He has been dying to meet him for the past two weeks, afterall. 

When he gets to the front of the room, he allows his eyes to roam spotting a tall figure making his way through the crowd approaching him. As he gets closer, Louis is able to make out his features much better, and well, Louis may actually be dying because he can’t fucking breathe. The man is smiling a wide smile, dimples popping on both cheeks. The left one is slightly deeper than the right one, and Louis decides that it can be his favorite. His long hair is falling onto his shoulders in beautiful ringlets that look like fancy curls of chocolate. His eyes are a perfect contrast to his hair, the most fascinating shade of green, and wide. They remind Louis of a lake, and he kinda wants to drown in them. Louis thinks he has seen him around the party, but Louis would never have guessed someone so fucking beautiful would be his Secret Santa. Louis almost turns around and walks away, but it’s too late. The guy is already smiling at him. 

“Hi. It’s nice to finally meet you,” the man greets and his voice. Holy shit. His voice is deep. Deeper than the fucking ocean and outer space combined. It is smooth, and lovely and Louis kind of wants to swoon. Is it hot in here all of a sudden? It could be the alcohol, but Louis isn’t sure. He just knows he has to remind himself to breathe. Then the man opens his arms and hugs Louis into his warm chest. No, everything isn’t alright. Louis is going to die from asphyxiation. It takes a few seconds before Louis snaps out of it enough to wrap his arms around the man, hugging him back. He is warm and smells so fucking good, like vanilla and tobacco. The hug lasts for a total of possibly twenty seconds, but it feels like years. 

“Nice to meet you, too,” Louis responds after they break the hug, remembering that he still hasn’t greeted the man. Who could blame him though? He is gorgeous in about fifty three different ways, and Louis is just struck dumb by it. 

“Wanna, um-- go find a table?” Curly asks, looking down. It is then that Louis registers his curly headed secret Santa is nervous. His feet are turned inward, his cheeks a lovely shade of red, and he is fidgeting with his the rings on his impossibly long fingers. Yes, he is for sure nervous. That makes two of them. Great something they can bond over. 

“Yeah. I suppose we should actually get out of the way,” Louis responds prompting a lovely giggle to be released from his Secret Santa. Christ, Louis is already gone for him, and he doesn't even know his fucking name. Whatever it is, Louis kind of wants to tattoo it on his body. He already has several tattoos and wants to get more. He wonders if this person’s skin is marked in any way. He looks back down at his hands, and spots a small cross tattoo on his right one. That probably isn’t his only one, and now Louis is ridiculously curious to see what is under that god awful Christmas sweater. They make their way towards an empty table towards the back, sitting down and just look at each other for a few seconds. As if neither of them can actually believe this is happening. They are finally meeting. 

“What’s your name?” Louis blurts out, breaking the silence. Well, it isn’t silent in the large crowded room by any means. They are still calling out numbers and people are still talking, but he hasn’t noticed any of those details since he met his Secret Santa. He is too busy drowning in green eyes and getting lost in dark curls. The boy smiles again, full red lips stretching across his face in the most pleasing way, and it is just as overwhelming as the first time. Louis thinks his heart skipped a beat with it. 

“Harry Styles, and yours?” He asks, the words coming out slow and deliberate. Louis had a feeling from his answers that he would talk slowly, but he had no idea how much that little attribute would turn him on. Normally, Louis hates people that talk slowly, just wanting them to get to the point already, so he can move onto the next one, but Harry. Harry is different. Louis lets the name sit in his mind, finally putting a name to the person that he has been communicating with over the last week. Holy shit. 

“Louis. Louis Tomlinson,” he answers, swallowing dryly. He feels like there is sand lodged in his throat, but he is pretty sure nothing he ate or drank tonight had the substance included. Harry is just so… fuck. He doesn't even know the right words to describe him. 

“I know this sounds strange, but I feel like I know you already,” Harry says, and it is the fastest Louis has heard him talk since officially meeting him. Like he needed to get the words out before he stopped himself from doing so. 

“No. That’s not strange at all. I feel the same way,” Louis admits, wanting to put Harry at ease for some reason. He is clearly nervous, and Louis feels the same way. Louis is suddenly second guessing himself. This man is gorgeous, and Louis, well Louis is just… Louis. He doesn’t think there is anything extraordinary about him. Harry is way out of his league, so he supposes he will just take his place in the friendzone with every other person who is probably after the man sitting in front of him. 

“I think it’s time for us to exchange gifts,” Harry says, attention going to the front of the room where the man just voiced the announcement. Louis is suddenly so nervous about his gift. What if Harry hates it? He assumed quite a bit when purchasing them, so that very well could happen. Fuck. 

“Lemme go first,” Louis rushes out, deciding he just wants to get it over with before he throws up in Harry’s lap or on his black Chelsea boots. They are nice boots, so Louis is pretty sure Harry would be upset if he ruined them with his vomit. Louis swallows then, and gives Harry his gift with shaking hands. He tried really hard to wrap it nice, this time. He just sucks at it. He almost asked Niall to do it for him, but he wanted to do it himself for whatever reason. The paper is green, the same color as Harry’s eyes, go figure, with little white snowflakes. He even wrapped a white shiny ribbon around it, tying the stupid thing in a bow. He may have even used scissors to create a curling effect for the ends. He will never admit it if he did though, but it does match Harry’s hair. 

“Okay,” Harry replies, taking it with one giant hand. Holy shit. His hands are so fucking big with shiny silver rings adorning almost every finger. His nails are painted a lovely shade of pink that looks strangely similar to the color Louis included in his last gift. The box looks small in his hand, but the color is a beautiful contrast to his pale skin. Louis kind of wants to lick it. He knows that’s weird, but fuck it just looks so lovely, like fresh fallen snow. Louis knows you should never eat yellow snow, obviously, but white snow? Louis would eat the ever loving shit out it if it looked like Harry’s skin. 

Louis watches nervously as Harry looks at the present with squinted eyes, as if trying to see through the box to figure out what it is. He brings it up to his ear and shakes it, hearing nothing. He then carefully starts removing the bow, and Louis wants to scream ‘for the love of god, open it already’ because he is impatient. He could never deal with people who open presents slowly, but then he gets distracted by the way Harry’s large hands look while popping off the tape placed in kind of random places. The way they  glide smoothly on the present, not wanting to rip the paper too much. 

Finally, after what could be days, Harry gets to the white box underneath. He glances up at Louis, meeting his eyes and smiles then looks back down to pull the lid off. Louis almost feels like time is standing still as he waits for the verdict on the gift. He feels like he is before a God on judgement day, watching as that God weighs his sins and good deeds on a scale, deciding his fate. He knows he is holding his breath, but who needs breathing? Not Louis. He has already discovered that tonight he is like a fucking mermaid. He can go without air. Just slap a red wig on him, give him a purple clam bra, and call him Ariel. 

Harry looks at him curiously as he pulls out the two tickets in the box, holding them in his hand as he inspects them, probably reading the details. Louis suddenly feels the need to clarify since his heart is beating far too fast, and he feels like he is going to jump out of his skin. “Okay. I know you said you don’t like sports, but you also said you were excited about your trip to Europe over the break. So I thought, maybe you would want to go to a true European Football game. You know, get the real experience. It is a totally different atmosphere there than it is here. Anyways, the Doncaster Rovers, as you know, are my favorite team, and you said you like to experience culture. This is a part of the culture there.” He knows he is rambling now, so he snaps his mouth shut, looking at Harry’s face. 

“Louis. This. These are amazing. Oh my God. I love them. Thank you so much!” Harry exclaims, face breaking out into a wide smile that lights up Louis’ entire world. Louis lets out a breath in relief from the statement, so happy that Harry likes his gift. He can still feel his limbs shaking with left over adrenaline, so he tries to take a deep breath. “Um.. you got me two tickets. I need someone to go with me. Would you like to?” Harry asks, it comes out unsure sounding, his eyebrows raising to his hairline. 

“What? I can’t go…” Louis’ statement trails off allowing Harry to interrupt him. 

“Before you answer, open your gift.” Harry then thrusts a neatly wrapped present into his hands, the red bow gleaming in the low light. Louis is shocked. What the hell could it be that would change his answer? There is no way he would ever be able to afford to go to the UK and attend a football game with Harry. Louis’ brows are drawn in confusion as his gaze bobs from Harry to the present in this hand. Harry looks excited, his smile even wider if that it at all possible. When Harry gestures with his hands and says a small ‘go on’, Louis lets his curiosity get the better of him. 

Unlike Harry’s careful manipulation of the wrapping paper, Louis rips into his wanting to know what the fuck Harry meant by his statement. Once the paper is in a wad on the table, Louis sees a white box that looks just like the one he had Harry’s present in. Harry, in true Harry fashion, has drawn little pictures on his. Louis takes a moment to trace a Santa before he pulls off the lid. When he sees what’s inside, his breath leaves him in a woosh. It is a round trip plane ticket to the UK. Holy fucking shit. Harry can’t be serious. This is way over the 30 dollar limit. Just as he opens his mouth to protest, Harry cuts him off. 

“Look. I know it is over the 30 dollar limit, but it seriously isn’t much to me. I saw your last answer, and my heart broke. Then you said you grandfather passed away last year, and I knew what I wanted to get for your last present. I am not saying you have to come with me to explore Europe at all, so please don’t feel like that is why I got you this. I just… I wanted you to be able to see your grandmother. If we just so happen to be on the same flight, in seats that may or may not be beside each other, that is neither here nor there,” Harry explains, his words slow and measured. His hands come up to gesture with the words, passionately, and Louis realizes he may actually be serious. He bought Louis a plane ticket to see his grandmother over the break. He hasn’t seen her in a few years. His mom tires to make regular trips out there, but Louis is always in school or stays home to help his step-dad take care of his siblings. 

“Harry. I can’t…” Louis starts, holding the tickets out to Harry for him to take them, but Harry shakes his head placing one warm hand on Louis’ to push them back towards him. Louis feels like he may actually cry from the present. He just.. He misses his grandmother so much, and he was so worried that she was going to die before he got to see her again. Now, Harry, this, for all intents and purposes, stranger gifts him with a ticket that will allow just that. He can’t fucking believe it. How did he luck into getting someone so special as a Secret Santa?

“Yes, you can. I insist,” Harry says, his gaze stern and unwavering. 

“I could never repay you though.” Louis’ voice is small, the words coming out thick with emotion. His eyes sting with unshed tears as he blinks them away. Harry is serious. Very fucking serious. 

“You don’t have to repay me,” Harry starts, but Louis gives him a pleading look. “Okay-- umm-- why don’t you repay me by accompanying me to this game?” Harry asks, holding up the two tickets Louis has gifted him, smiling. 

“I can do that,” Louis says, returning his smile, happiness blooming in his chest. “Umm-- so do you wanna see if there is something around here we can get into?” Louis gestures around the room, looking at all of the tables that are set up. 

“I’d love to,” Harry replies with another large smile. He stands up, and pulls out his wallet from his pants, carefully placing the tickets in it. Louis decides he should do the same, not wanting to lose such a precious item. He can’t wait to call his mom and tell her. She and his sisters will probably be kind of bummed about him not being home for the holiday, but they will understand when he tells them he will be spending it with his grandmother, and possibly Harry. If he plays his cards right. He also needs to call his Nan to let her know to prepare her guest room. Maybe two guest rooms, then he looks at Harry and decides one may do it. 

 

____________

 

“Wanna start by decorating cookies?” Louis asks, blue eyes landing on the table that is not very far away from him. When Harry first saw him earlier, and realized he was the same guy from the interaction with the girl, he couldn’t believe his luck. He is even more breathtaking up close. His skin is a beautiful caramel color, despite the fact that it is winter. He has a light dusting of freckles on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose, as if someone took a paint brush and flicked it on the area only once. Harry wants to trace them, almost like he would trace the constellations in the night sky. He wonders briefly if they would tell his fortune. 

“Yeah, but let's get something to drink first,” Harry answers, feeling the need for some liquid courage. Louis is just so beautiful. It is insane and really not fair to the world. Harry isn’t even sure if Louis is dating someone, but he really wants to find out. He doesn’t regret his choice in a present at all. Louis looks so happy at the prospect of seeing his grandmother again, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Even if Harry never sees him again, he will always remember the feeling of warmth that bloomed through his chest the moment that Louis’ blue eyes lit up with understanding. Then the smile that finally took over his face, a real, genuine smile, not like the one that he gave the girl, was heart stopping. His blue eyes crinkle with it, his cheekbones somehow looking higher. Fuck, his cheekbones. They are higher than Harry’s final grades, that’s for sure. 

“Works for me,” Louis responds as they make their way over to the refreshments table. Harry pours them both glasses of punch, this batch spiked just like the last one. Now that the actual gift exchange is over, things are starting to pick up more. The music is louder and people are talking and dancing. Harry would much rather find a quiet corner to sit and get to know Louis, but maybe they can talk as they make their way through the some of the activities. 

“So why are you going to Europe alone… Did you not have anyone to go with you?” Louis asks, as they make their way to the cookie table each picking out a sweater shaped cookie from a tray to decorate. Harry knows where Louis is heading with the question, and he is happy about it. 

“My roommate couldn’t go, and I don’t have a boyfriend or anything,” Harry responds smiling at Louis in hopes that Louis will get what he is also kind of asking. 

“Oh, me neither,” Louis says quickly, small hand coming up to his chest as he whips his head to the side to look at Harry out of the corner of his eye. “I mean. I don’t have a boyfriend, that is. I’m single. Single as fuck,” Louis clarifies, the whole sentence stringing together to sound like one giant word. Louis is nervous, and it may be the most adorable thing Harry has ever seen. He can’t fault him though; he is also super fucking nervous. 

“Good to know,” Harry responds with a smirk. Then Louis does something he wasn’t expecting, at all. He reaches one hand up and smears green icing on Harry’s nose, a tinkle of laughter filling Harry’s ears. It may be the most beautiful sound Harry has ever heard. He also laughs as he brings his own hand up to his nose, wiping off the frosting. He then meets Louis’ gaze and brings that same finger to his mouth, wrapping his lips around the sweet substance. He knows it looks obscene, and judging by the hungry look that Louis suddenly has in his eyes, it has the desired effect. 

“You missed some,” Louis says, finally blinking. Before Harry can register what he said, Louis brings his thumb up to Harry’s nose and swipes the remaining icing off, then brings it between his own lips. “That’s good.” Louis pulls the now wet digit out, then looks back down at his cookie. Holy fucking shit. Harry’s cock twitches with interest in his underwear. Harry can totally see this night ending up back at his room, which he is perfectly okay with. 

They giggle their way through decorating their cookies, smearing more icing on each other than they get on the actual cookies and talking about anything and everything. In the end, they both shove their decorated cookies into the each other’s mouth, getting crumbs in Harry’s hair. Louis is fucking hilarious, just as Harry knew he would be. He has that kind of quick wit that simply can’t be taught. He is also a bit of a menace, drawing a ‘candy cane and two ornaments’ that looks suspiciously like a dick and balls on his sweater. They continue to talk and make their way through the the tables, ending at the gingerbread decorating table, coming full circle.

“There you are!” Harry hears a voice that he doesn’t recognize from behind him. Both of them turn around, crumbs in their hair and excess icing on their faces and fingers, smiling wildly. The voice belongs to a blond guy with blue eyes. He is smiling broadly at Louis as if he has a secret. 

“Hey, Ni. This is my Secret Santa. His name is Harry. Harry this is my annoying roommate, Niall,” Louis introduces, and Harry can almost hear the cadence of an English accent come out with the sentence. He remembers on Louis’ questionnaire that he said it would slip when he was drunk, and Louis is definitely tipsy. Harry wonders how much it will come out when they meet up for the soccer match. He hopes they will see each other for more than the soccer match, though. 

“Nice to finally meet ya, Harry. Louis has been downright giddy over your gifts all…” His sentence trails off when Louis elbows him in the side effectively stopping him from ending it. Harry gets the gist though and smirks at Louis. His cheeks are now a lovely shade of pink that matches the color of his lips. Harry wonders if he blushes anywhere else. 

“What do you want, Ni?” Louis asks, rolling a finger through the air signaling  his friend to get on with it. 

“I signed us up for the Snowball Obstacle Course,” Niall responds, smiling smugly and gesturing over to an area where people are laughing. 

“No. You can fuck off if you actually think I’m gonna do that.” Louis shakes his head with the statement, as if that will help deter his friend. 

“That sounds like so much fun, though. Lou, you should be my partner!” Harry exclaims lightly hitting Louis on the arm with the back of his hand as the idea hits him. The nickname slipped in his excitement, but Louis doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Then who’s gonna be my partner?” Niall asks, looking slightly offended. Harry suddenly feels terrible. They are obviously great friends, and he feels like he has stepped on the other man’s toes. He just really wants to be Louis’ partner in this, and that’s when an idea strikes him. 

“Liam. My roommate, Liam, is around here somewhere. He can be your partner. It will be like battle of the roommates. Whichever team wins has control over the TV in your room for the first month back from break.” Harry watches Niall as he waits for a verdict, holding his breath. Niall looks like he is considering it, his gaze turned up at the ceiling, eyes moving back and forth as if weighing the pros and cons in his head. 

“I don’t know. Louis loves to watch fucking soccer, and that shit is boring,” Niall replies, looking back at the other two boys. 

“Afraid you’ll lose?” Louis chimes in, blue eyes sparkling with fire and mischief, and that’s new. Harry thought he would also have to convince Louis since he gave Niall a hard ‘no’ not even moments ago. 

“I thought you didn’t want to do it?” Niall asks, eyes narrowed at his roommate. Harry’s head whips back to Louis, waiting for a reply in this proverbial tennis match. 

“That was before there was a bet involved. You know me, Ni, I love a good competition.” And ding, ding, ding, just like that, Harry has his answer. Louis is competitive. It’s not shocking, but Harry is still somewhat surprised. He adds it to the mental list of facts about Louis Tomlinson that he has been compiling since before he even knew his name. 

“Fine, but your roommate has to agree to the bet,” Niall finally responds, looking at Harry with the statement. That prompts Harry to search around the room looking for a familiar dark head of hair. He better still be here, or Harry will kill him. He gets up on his tiptoes and spots him. He is actually coming towards him which is perfect. Harry waves him over, and watches as Liam smiles at him then makes his way through the crowd coming to stop at their little group. 

“Liam! This is my Secret Santa, Louis, and his roommate, Niall. Guys this is Liam, my roommate and best friend,” Harry introduces watching them exchange small waves. “Anyways, we want to do the Snowball Obstacle Course, and we thought maybe there could be a bet involved. Roommates against roommates, winning team controls the TV in their respective rooms for a month after coming back from break.” Catching Liam up comes out quickly, Harry just wanting to get to the point already. He gives Liam a pleading look, glancing over at Louis as a silent way of begging him to agree to this. 

“Yeah. That sounds like it could be fun,” Liam finally responds, smiling at Harry. Thank fuck. Harry releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. They make their way over to the Snowball Obstacle Course then, which really only involves two actual activities. 

“Okay, this is a race to the finish line,” the girl tells them when it’s their turn, as she points to a line made out of bright pink tape at the far end of the room. It is at least 20 feet away. “The rules. Each team has to crush ten snowballs between them without using their hands to squeeze. You can, however, use your hands to hug your partner to you, or if you drop it, you may use them to pick it back up and put it between you. After the ten snowballs are crushed, you have to carry one between you to the finish line without using your hands. If you drop it, you are not allowed to use your hands to pick it back up. You will have to be creative. Any questions?” She asks, looking at their faces. She holds up a white balloon that symbolizes the snowball in this scenario. 

“Better white balls than blue balls, I always say,” Louis quips in Harry’s ear, and Harry is so caught off guard by it, he releases a laugh that is somewhere between a squawk and a honk. He quickly claps his hand over his mouth to stop the embarrassing noise. 

“What’s wrong?” The girl asks, eyes narrowed. 

“I made him laugh,” Louis responds, smug smile firmly in place. Fuck. Why does he have to look so fucking handsome when he’s smug? Harry’s cock twitches again, and he just wants to take him upstairs already. He thinks Louis is into him just as much as he is into Louis. The other man has been flirting with him all night with comments and subtle touches that are driving Harry mad. 

“Okay. We will start on the count of three,” the girls says, as they take their places. 

“You better not let me down, Styles. I refuse to watch cartoons for the entire month of January and into February,” Louis whispers, the competitive glint back in his eye.

“Don’t worry. I know how to handle balls, love,” Harry responds, with a wink. Before Louis can process the words or even look surprised, the girl says ‘three’ so they rush into action. Harry grabs one of the balloons and places it between them. He just… well he doesn't know what to do because Louis is kind of a stranger to him, and he doesn't just want to like… grab him. 

“Don’t be shy, Styles. I thought you knew how to handle balls, love?” Louis retorts then uses two small hands to grab Harry by the hips, forcefully bringing their bodies together. The balloon squeezes between their chest, a loud pop echoing in Harry’s ear. When it pops, their torsos come completely together, and Harry kind of wants to die. Not only are Louis’ strong, small hands on his hips, but his chest is warm and sure. Harry almost feels him take a breath, before Louis pushes him back to grab another balloon to pop between them. Harry gets the idea after that, grabbing Louis’ hips, maybe a little closer to his round ass than he should, to bring him in. Louis decides to go higher this time, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders and pulling in, effectively popping the second balloon. 

Seven balloons later, Harry’s cock is impossibly hard, and he is panting. Who knew balloon popping could be so erotic? Certainly not Harry, but holy fuck when Louis is involved, it mostly definitely is obscene. The way Louis smiles and bites his lip when they finally pop a balloon. The feeling of Louis’ breath on his neck when the balloon finally gives way. The feeling of Louis’ crotch pressed against his for a split second before getting another one. The sound of Louis cursing when they drop the balloon on accident or can’t get it to pop on the first try. It is all sensory overload for Harry, and he is so fucking turned on. Louis doesn’t seem to be faring much better. His stormy eyes are blown and glassy, breaths coming out in short huffs when they aren’t even doing anything too physical. Not yet anyways. 

Harry grabs their final balloon and puts it between their chests as they slowly start making their way towards the finish line. Harry glances over, seeing Niall and Liam popping their last balloon then doing the same. He tries to concentrate on Louis’ lovely face, as they step slowly to the side, attempting to find a rhythm. However, Harry’s steps are bigger than Louis’, since his legs are so much longer, so about halfway there, they drop it. They both just look at it for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, simultaneously glancing over at their competition who are gaining on them. Fuck.  

“I got this. Just be ready,” Louis says, then uses one foot to kick the balloon gently up in the air, as if it is a soccer ball. Harry is so impressed by the footwork, he isn’t ready, and misses Louis’ signal. “Try to keep up, Styles.” Louis winks, and how the fuck is Harry supposed to keep up when Louis is fucking winking at him? The nerve, but Harry snaps his attention back to Louis, as Louis kicks the balloon up in the air again. They both watch it as it slowly floats between their bodies. Harry and Louis grab each other at the same time, bringing their chests together, catching the air filled rubber between them. Harry only kind of wishes there was a different kind of rubber separating them. Maybe later. 

“That was impressive,” Harry says, when they start walking again, glancing at the finish line, then back to Niall and Liam who are almost caught up with them. They are moving faster, so Harry and Louis both pick up their pace a bit more, neither wanting to lose the bet. 

“I know. Fuck. They’re gaining on us,” Louis says, looking over Harry’s shoulder where he just knows Niall and Liam are. Harry can feel the balloon starting to slip, so without thinking, he scoops Louis up in his arms, keeping the balloon between them. Louis squeals, and wraps his legs around Harry’s waist instinctively, making sure not to pop their balloon. Nothing in the rules said Harry couldn’t carry his partner and their balloon across the finish line. They just couldn’t touch it with their hands. With this position, Harry knows Louis can feel his hardon, but Louis is hard too. The bulge of the fabric pressing hard and heavy into Harry’s own, the friction caused by Louis bouncing with every step is almost too much yet not nearly enough. 

“Haz. We made it across the finish line first! We won!” Louis cheers, smiling brightly down at him, the stupid fucking balloon still separating them. Harry slowly releases Louis’ shapely legs and plump ass, letting the smaller man almost slide down his body. Harry wants to cry with the pressure in his balls now, his cock painfully hard and begging to be touched. Then Louis is kissing him, and Harry isn’t sure how to react. He finally comes to his senses and kisses back, Louis’ lips soft and warm below his own. The balloon has floated off to fuck knows where, so Harry is finally able to pull Louis to him. Their chests are aligning now, Harry can finally feel Louis breathing in and out as they kiss, tongues sliding into each other’s mouths. Who needs a fucking mistletoe? 

“Get a room!” Niall yells while at the same time Liam mummers ‘Jesus, you two’, prompting Louis and Harry to break apart, their mouths making a wet popping noise. 

“You wanna get a room?” Louis whispers, looking at Harry through his impossibly long eyelashes, and holy fucking shit. Yes. The answer is yes, Harry does in fact want to get a room. His cock is impossibly hard, and he still has one more present to give to Louis. The fact that he is so hard may make the present that much better for Louis. Fuck he hopes so. 

“Liam. I hope you understand, but I am commandeering our room for the next, well, foreseeable future,” Harry tells his roommate, smirking at Louis as he does it. 

“Yeah. I was gonna head out with a few friends to a bar anyways,” Liam shrugs. “Just be safe.” 

“Yeah. Yeah,” Harry replies then grabs Louis’ hand, and pulls him in the direction of the exit. Louis goes willingly, waving at Liam and Niall as he does so. Harry just barely hears Niall ask Liam if he can join him at the bar before they are out of range. 

 

__________

 

“How far away is your room?” Louis asks, voice high and raspy when they exit the party. Harry’s hand feels so large in his own, that he can barely breathe. His dick is also impossibly hard, a noticeable bulge appearing in his jeans. 

“Just upstairs,” Harry responds, and Louis wants to thank the heavens that they don’t have to leave the building. He just wants to kiss Harry some more, so when the elevator opens up and they get in, he pushes Harry against the nearest wall and brings their lips together. This kiss is much more desperate than the first one, with no pretenses of chastity. He still doesn’t know why he kissed Harry the first time, but Harry definitely does not want him in the friendzone judging by his response. Harry opens his mouth and allows Louis to gain entrance with his seeking tongue. Harry moans out, when Louis tangles his hands in Harry’s long curls, gripping hard to deepen their kiss. The sound goes straight to Louis’ neglected dick, making him want to scream or rut up against Harry. Before his hips can do so though, the elevator dings and the door slides open.  

“This way,” Harry directs, pulling Louis out of the elevator and making a left. They get to a basic brown door that looks like all of the other brown doors except the sign on the front that reads ‘Lirry’s Room. Knock for Entrance’ in green and red letters. Harry uses a key to quickly unlock it, pushing Louis inside of the dark room before he flicks on the light. The room looks like any other basic dorm room with boring furniture, but Harry and Liam seem to have at least put posters around the room to give it some life. It isn’t messy like Louis and Niall’s, everything seeming to have a place and have been put there. 

“Okay, so I have sort of a second Christmas present for you. A surprise of sorts,” Harry says, pushing Louis down into his desk chair. Harry looks nervous but determined. Louis can feel his eyebrows hit his hairline with the statement. A surprise? A surprise that requires Louis to come up to his room. This should be interesting. Louis’ already hard dick twitches at the thought, and he barely suppresses a moan. 

“That’s awfully presumptuous of you. Thinking that I would come back to your room,” Louis teases, but sits back and waits for whatever it is that Harry has planned. Harry just smiles at him, dimples popping then grabs his computer, seeming to look for something. Louis eyes widen when the music starts to play, brows hitting his hairline again while Harry just grins, a mischievous look in his green eyes. Louis actually wrote this answer as a joke, but there is nothing humorous about the way Harry is staring at him, as if he wants to suck Louis’ Christmas Spirit out through his dick. 

_ Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me _

_ Been an awful good girl _

_ Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

_ Santa baby, a '54 convertible too convertible too, light blue _

_ I'll wait up for you, dear _

_ Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight _

Louis’ eyes widen even more because Harry is actually singing the fucking song. His deep voice floating around the room and brushing over Louis’ skin like freshly fallen snow. Louis thought the song was a bit creepy, but now he is incredibly turned on. Then Harry starts taking off his clothes, and holy fucking snowballs, Louis is not ready for this. 

_ Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight _

_ Think of all the fun I've missed _

_ Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed _

_ Next year I could be also good _

_ If you'll check off my Christmas list _

Under his red Christmas sweater, Harry is wearing a white, red and green lace corset, the bottom string leading below the waistband of his pants enticingly. Louis has suddenly never hated an item of  clothing more than he hates those trousers at the current moment. Louis licks his lips, taking in Harry’s long lean body. He has several seemingly random tattoos covering his arms. He can see more black tattoos peeking out of the corset, and between the holes of the lace. The black ink is a starck contrast to his pale skin, almost like coal dust that has been sprinkled over a fresh layer of snow. Louis can’t make out what they are, but he desperately wants to know. He wants to trace them with his tongue and his dick then back again with his tongue. 

_ Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot _

_ Been an angel all year _

_ Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight _

Holy Christ’s stockings, Louis may actually die any minute now. Harry is now singing and dancing, turning around to give Louis a view of his broad muscular back, the corset tied there with a red ribbon. Harry turns back around, and slowly unbuttons his pants while moving his hips to the rhythm of the song, singing the words slowly and deliberately, purposefully forming his wide mouth and full red lips around each syllable. Louis has never found this song particularly sexy, but now all he wants to do is come while Harry sings it. 

_ Santa honey one thing I really do need, the deed _

_ To a platinum mine _

_ Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight _

Harry then slowly, ever so fucking slowly, pushes the dark material of his pants down his incredibly long legs, revealing green, red and white, matching lace panties. They are small, and his hard leaking cock is barely held in place by them. Louis thinks he may be drooling because his mouth feels far too wet, and it is hanging open. The fact that Louis somehow got matched with this beautiful human being that is now stripping for him, a total stranger, as a present is a Christmas fucking miracle. Forget the virgin birth that supposedly happened on that day. Forget a fucking reindeer with a bright red nose flying to lead Santa’s way through dense fog. Harry Styles stripping his clothes to reveal women’s lace underwear underneath is a Christmas miracle. That’s not even the best part. As Harry continues to push the fabric down his legs, which takes fucking days, mind you, he slowly starts to expose green, red and white striped, thigh high stockings that are connected to the corset with red suspenders. On the peek of skin that is revealed between the corset and the panties is another dark tattoo, sitting right on top of his hips on both sides. This can’t be fucking real. 

_ Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks _

_ Sign your 'x' on the line _

_ Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

Harry then turns around slowly, showing the back of his lace panties, which are also white, red and green striped to match his stockings. The ribbon swings down into his crack then back out, making Louis want to follow the motion with his tongue. Harry bends over, touching the ground and shakes his striped clad ass a few times before he turns back around to straddle Louis’ lap, rubbing their hard cocks together making Louis hiss out a breath in pleasure. Harry looks like a magical fucking candy cane, and Louis wants nothing more in this world that to taste him. 

_ Come and trim my Christmas tree _

_ With some decorations bought at Tiffany _

_ I really do believe in you _

_ Let's see if you believe in me _

He puts his red lips up to Louis’ ear to sing this part in the most sultry voice Louis has ever heard, and Louis seriously wonders if his dick is going to explode. Harry then begins full on dancing and grinding his hips on Louis’ lap, flipping his curly hair and arching his back up. Louis’ hands somehow find their way to Harry’s ass, grabbing it firmly and digging in, moving his hips in the rhythm of the song. Louis feels like he is in a trance, his body and limbs acting of their own accord. He can’t breathe. He can’t think. All he can do is feel Harry’s body and hear his voice as he sings. He doesn’t think he has ever been this turned on in his life, and all he can think about is a white substance that is definitely not snow. 

_ Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring _

_ I don't mean on the phone _

_ Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  _

_ Hurry down the chimney tonight  _

_ Hurry, tonight _

The song finishes right as Louis starts mouthing at Harry’s collarbones, needing to see if the white skin tastes like snow, but it doesn't. Instead, it tastes like the sugar sprinkled atop cookies that just came out of the oven. His skin is sweet, hot, and ever so fucking addicting in the best kind of way. He smells like vanilla and tobacco, and it is doing things to Louis. Harry then glances down and places both hands on Louis cheeks, the warmness seeping in. He pulls Louis’ mouth off of its current home of Harry’s collarbones and looks down at him with dark green eyes, and as if he can’t stop himself any longer, and brings their lips together in a heated kiss. Louis doesn’t even think about it, pulling Harry’s hips down on his own and grinding up hard, prompting Harry to moan. 

“Want you in me,” Harry mumbles between kisses grinding down hard on Louis’ hips. It’s funny because Louis was about to say that same thing. He doesn't care how he gets Harry though, he just fucking wants him. He wants him like he wants air to breathe or presents on Christmas morning. 

“Which bed is yours?” Louis asks, and Harry just gives him a look as if to say ‘duh’ and points to the one with a soft pink bedspread. Louis just rolls his eyes, then taps Harry’s hip, in a silent gesture to get up. He takes Harry over to the bed, but before Harry can lay down, Louis stops him, an idea forming in his mind. He bends Harry over it, arranging his arms so that he is propping himself up. He takes in the sight before him, Harry’s pert ass raised in the air, clad in Christmas panties, the red ribbon falling to his side, making the white skin look even more biteable under the fabric. 

“Have I told you that I find you so very lovely? I was so lucky to be paired with you,” Louis says, using two fingers to unfurl the bow on the corset, letting the strings dangle. He then starts slowly pulling each side out of the holes, working his way up Harry’s spine. The anticipation is killing him, but it is also helping his impending orgasm calm the fuck down. 

“I feel the same way,” Harry responds, voice deep and gravely, making Louis shiver. Louis can’t see his face from this angle, his hair curtaining his features, however he sounds wrecked already, and they haven't even started yet. Before Louis finishes undoing the corset, he switches courses, wanting to catch Harry off guard. Also, his fingers are itching to touch Harry’s pale thigh, so he reaches down, trailing lightly over the curve of Harry’s ass as he does so. He quickly unclips the suspenders from the stockings on both the front and the back. The stockings are tight enough to stay up, the lace at the top firmly gripping his thighs. Louis licks his lips, wanting to bite the skin, so he does. Harry moans when Louis’ teeth come in contact with the skin right above the lace of the stocking and below the curve of his left ass cheek. 

“This is probably the best Christmas I have ever had, if I’m being honest,” Louis says conversationally as he moves to finish untying the corset, letting it fall to the ground below Harry. Harry shivers, following it with his eyes. 

“Good. That’s what I wanted. When I got your questionnaire, you seemed so honest and funny. I wanted it to be special,” Harry replies, chill bumps popping up on his skin when Louis uses one finger to trace the now exposed skin of his spine all the way down, running a fingertip over Harry’s underwear clad crack. 

“Well I hope I can make it special for you too, love. Now let's take these off shall we?” Louis asks, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Harry’s underwear. Harry nods, and Louis takes in the sight before him one last time as he slowly pulls them off, letting them pool at Harry’s stocking clad feet. Harry steps out of them, and kicks them to the side. Louis swallows, mouth suddenly feeling too dry, as he watches Harry’s dick bob between his legs with the action, balls high and tight. 

“Where’s your stuff?” Louis asks, not taking his eyes off of Harry. Jesus fucking Christmas. The way Harry breathes is even sexy, his back expanding with each inhale, the muscles flexing just a tiny bit under the skin. Louis really needs to get a grip, so he digs his fingers into the soft flesh of Harry’s hips right where his tattoos are, which reminds Louis, he still needs to get a good look at those to see what they are. Perhaps he will trace them with his tongue. 

“Drawer,” Harry breathes out, pointing to the the bottom of his night stand. Louis keeps one hand on him, the idea of breaking contact absurd, as he leans down to open the drawer finding lube and a condom. He lays the condom down on the bed, the pops the cap on the lube, the sound echoing throughout the quiet room. Harry moans, deep and gruff, making Louis’ dick strain against his trousers. There is something impossibly hot about a naked Harry while Louis is still fully clothed, getting ready to open him up. 

“This okay?”Louis asks, wanting to be reassured as he traces around Harry’s puckered rim, making sure to get the area thoroughly wet. Harry doesn’t answer, just nods his head, curls flying as he moans. Louis places one warm hand on the small of Harry’s back, and he carefully presses his index finger in, moaning himself, at the tight wet heat enveloping it. Holy shit. Louis needs to calm the fuck down, or he isn’t going to last. He wants this to be special for Harry, since Harry has gone out of his way to make Louis’ Christmas so special. 

“Fuck, Lou, feels so good,” Harry moans out, and Louis isn’t going to lie. The nickname sounds sinful on his lips, almost as if it was always supposed to be there. He presses his finger in deeper, crooking it a bit in search for Harry’s spot. He knows he found it when Harry’s squirms and releases a string of curse words. 

“There it is,” Louis mummers more to himself than to Harry, but Harry must have heard him because he is nodding his head, curls bouncing up and down. 

“Fuck. Please. Add another. Need it,” Harry whines, pushing back against Louis’ finger to make him go deeper. Louis obliges, sliding a second one in alongside the first. Harry is so tight, but fuck he feels so good. Louis just wants to devour him. He knows he shouldn’t, since they just met, but fuck. He is going to. He drops to his knees behind Harry. Harry doesn’t seem to notice, too busy pushing back against Louis’ fingers. Louis takes a deep breath because this is either going to go really badly or really amazing. Now is as good a time as any to find out, a little bit of Christmas sodomy never hurt anyone. He slowly leans towards Harry’s ass, where he is still currently two fingers deep. He scissors his fingers and licks in between them. Harry freezes, then looks back at Louis with wide green eyes. Louis holds his breath, waiting. 

“Oh, fuck. Jesus, warn a guy. Holy shit. Please do that again,” Harry pleads after a few seconds, and Louis lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Jesus has nothing to do with this. Well… it is supposedly his birthday, so this can just be his birthday present,” Louis quips, with a laugh then dives back in. Harry’s responding laugh turns into a moan when Louis licks a hot stripe over his stretched hole. This may be the best treat Louis has ever had near the holidays. Fuck candy canes, chocolate, and gingerbread, all he needs is Harry’s ass. Maybe he can make this a traditional holiday treat, one that he will enjoy for many many years to come. 

“Oh fuck. Louis. Shit,” Harry moans out, when Louis adds another finger, his tongue delving deep, making the already wet area that much wetter. His chin is now pressing against Harry’s tight balls, and Louis thinks Harry is getting close. He stops quickly, pulling his fingers and tongue out at the same time making Harry cry out from the loss. 

“Turn over,” Louis demands, tapping Harry’s stocking clad thigh. He is so glad he decided to leave those on. It was a stroke of genius, really. Harry’s legs look even longer in them, and they match his eyes. Harry quickly moves to flip over, Louis finally getting a good look at his hard and leaking cock. Holy shit. Louis’ dry hole tenses, wanting to know what it feels like inside of him. Maybe a different day, right now, Harry is open and waiting. 

 

____________

 

Harry feels like his cock is going to explode at any moment if he doesn’t fucking touch himself, so he reaches his hand to do just that, watching Louis through hooded eyes. “Don’t.” Louis’ voice is raspy but demanding, making Harry drop his hand immediately, now even more turned on, if possible. Holy fucking shit. How did he get this lucky? Harry’s jaw drops, and his mouth goes dry when Louis finally starts to remove his clothes. He does it quickly, but it feels like it is in slow motion to Harry, as more and more of his tanned and tattooed skin is revealed. Holy shit. Louis probably has as many tattoos as Harry, which is saying something. Like Harry’s, they all seem to be kind of random, mostly sticking to his arms and chest. Harry licks his lips, taking in the script on his sharp collarbones, wanting nothing more than to trace the black lettering with his own white come. The contrast would be breathtaking. 

“Fuck,” Harry whines, when Louis finally removes his underwear, his thick, hard cock springing free. Holy fucking hell. Harry’s empty hole clenches around nothing at the sight, desperately wanting Louis to be inside of him already. He doesn’t think he has ever been this turned on, and they haven’t even fucked yet. Harry grips the sheets hard and bites his lip in an attempt to stop himself from touching his own cock. 

“Okay, baby,” Louis says, taking the condom and rolling it down his hard length, giving it a few tugs before he gets on the bed and settles himself between Harry’s stocking clad legs, prompting him to whine again. Instead of sinking in, like Harry had been expecting, Louis kisses him. The kiss is heated and hungry with teeth clacking, probing tongues, and spit. Louis kisses like he eats ass, all in, and Harry is more than okay with this. Louis’ dick keeps grazing Harry’s as they kiss, providing just a tiny bit of friction, but it’s not enough. 

“Fuck me. Please. Fuck. God. Need it,” Harry moans out between kisses. Louis trails hot kisses down Harry’s neck, biting and nibbling as he goes, before he finally comes to one of Harry’s nipples. When Louis’ firm lips wrap around the tight bud, sucking and biting, Harry’s his eyes roll back into his skull so far, he is pretty sure he can count the nerve endings of his brain as they fire signals to his cock. This must be what heaven feels like. 

Louis doesn’t say anything, or release his nipple because he has the coordination of a fucking athlete or some shit, as he lines his cock up with Harry’s hole. He bites down on the bud as he slowly sinks inside Harry’s waiting hole, flicking his nipple with his tongue, and Harry has no fucking clue which sensation he should be focusing on. When Louis’ hips finally meet Harry’s ass, Louis moans around his nipple, bringing his fingers up to tweak the other. Harry squirms a bit, moving his ass because fuck he just wants Louis to move. Louis must get the hint, because he detaches his mouth to go for Harry’s lips and moans into the kiss as he slowly begins thrusting his hips. 

“You’re so fucking tight. Feel so good wrapped around my dick, baby,” Louis mumbles in Harry’s ear, and it may the hottest thing Harry has ever experienced. He is no virgin, but no one has ever tried to dirty talk with him, let alone been good at it. Not to mention the fact that Louis’ voice just does something to him. 

“God,” Harry says, because that is all he can think to say currently. He feels like he is being split in two on Louis’ cock, but he can’t find a fucking complaint in the world, other than he wants Louis to pick up the pace. So Harry makes an executive decision then to hook his ankles together and start meeting Louis’ thrusts, sending Louis in deeper, jabbing his spot every time. Harry wants to fucking cry, overcome with pleasure. 

“Oh, you want me to be deeper? That what you want? Want to be split in two on my dick?” Louis asks, blue eyes feeling as though they are baring into Harry’s very soul. All Harry can do is nod because fuck yes, that is exactly what he wants. He wants him so deep, he doesn't want to remember where he ends and Louis begins. He wants Louis’ cock to poke his internal organs. He doesn’t feel like he really needs his lungs all that much. He feels like he isn’t breathing anyway. He knows that is not how anatomy works, but he doesn’t fucking care when everything feels this fucking good. 

“How about this then?” Louis’ smirk is mischievous, and without warning, he hooks his arms under Harry’s stocking clad thigh, and pushes down. Harry’s knees are practically touching the mattress now, his feet level with Louis head as Louis begins pounding into him. Holy fucking shit. Louis is using his entire body weight to keep Harry held down, the muscles in his arms straining with it. Harry reaches one hand out, tracing where the muscle is connected to his bone, even more turned on by the feeling under his finger tips. 

“Fuck. So deep. Oh, shit,” Harry moans out, not knowing if he is capable of stringing together full fucking sentences. He knows one thing, he is dangerously close to coming, and his cock hasn’t even been touched. His thighs are currently in the way of Louis’ stomach even grazing it, so he has no pressure at all, but fuck is he close. 

“Oh my God. Baby. You’re so fucking sexy like this, bent in half for me. Shit. God. I could fuck you like this all day. These stockings, love. Jesus. They’re sinful. Everything about you is, though. Fuck,” Louis rambles, thrusting harder and faster, beads of sweat beginning to build on his brow. Louis said in his survey that an English accent comes out when he is drunk or tired, but apparently it also comes out when he is fucking. The inflection in the words are taking on an English sound and driving Harry mad with desire. 

“So fucking close,” Harry moans out when Louis changes the angle just a bit to continuously jab his spot, sending shock after shock of electricity through his spine. He doesn’t know if he can come untouched, but they are about ready to fucking find out, because Harry feels like his balls are going to explode at any moment. 

“Fuck. Me too. Wanna see you come, baby. Come on,” Louis rasps out, fucking harder into Harry, bending him in half. Thank fuck for yoga. When Louis’ lips find Harry’s, trapping them in a heated kiss, Harry screams into his mouth as he comes. His whole body feels like it is on fire, his eyes rolling back into his head prompting Louis to break their kiss. He is sure he sees a fireworks show going off in his brain at the moment. His limbs are shaking, actually shaking, as his toes curl, and he releases spurt after spurt of hot come that coats his chest, some even managing to land on Louis. “That’s, fuck. Harry. Feels so good. Shit,” Louis says, as his hips still, and he grips Harry’s thighs, moaning as he comes as well. 

After a moment he releases Harry’s legs, then collapses on top of him, come smearing on their chests, but neither of them seem to mind as they catch their breaths. That was quite possibly the best sex Harry has ever had, but he isn’t sure where they will go from here. He wants to ask Louis to spend the night, and maybe the vacation, and maybe even the rest of their lives together, but that’s crazy isn’t it? He decides to just go for the night, and maybe take it from there. He clears his throat, prompting Louis to prop himself up on his palms, smiling down at him. He is just so fucking gorgeous, Harry forgets how to breathe. Fuck. He can do this. 

“Um-- so-- I was wondering, do you maybe wanna watch  _ Love, Actually _ with me? I just-- like ever since you gave it to me I’ve been waiting to watch it, but I kind of want to watch it with you. Is that weird? That’s probably weird. Fuck. I’m sorry. You probably have plans…” Harry’s rambling is cut off when Louis places one finger on his lips silencing him. He is still smiling, so maybe it wasn’t a terrible suggestion. 

“I would love to watch the movie with you. It’s my favorite, and there is seriously no place I would rather be,” Louis responds, the honesty in his voice making Harry’s heart flutter. “Let’s get cleaned up a bit first, shall we?” Louis leans down then, to replace his finger with his lips. Harry is so shocked by the turn of events, he almost forgets to kiss back. Louis slowly pulls out, reaching down to take the condom off tying it and throwing it into the trashcan by Harry’s bed. Harry gets out from under him, which is a fucking shame really because it may be Harry’s new favorite place to be, to find some wet wipes. He hands Louis one as he begins to clean himself off, sensitive around his cock. He finds Louis’ underwear in the pile of clothes and throws them at him, fishing his own pair out of a nearby drawer. Harry laughs when he sees Louis pouting, apparently wanting him to put the women’s pair back on. Harry makes a mental note that apparently Louis likes that kind of thing.  

Louis pulls down the covers on the bed as Harry puts the DVD into his player, menu popping up almost immediately on the flat screen television. Harry shuts off the lights and turns towards the bed to find Louis snuggled under the sheets, looking soft and sleepy. “Come cuddle,” Louis says, opening his arms, and Harry does not need to be asked twice. In three long strides, he is on the bed, allowing Louis to spoon him. The bed is a twin, so it is small, however it is warm, comfortable and perfect. 

They watch the movie in silence for a little while, Harry finding that he is enjoying it a lot more than he thought he would. He would occasionally hear Louis whisper a line or two, his breath ghosting over Harry’s shoulder. He has never seen a movie with so many different storylines, but it works for some reason. The accents don’t throw him off too much, finding he can understand most of what they are saying. Some of the terms are a bit strange, so he asks Louis to clarify every now and again. Louis always answering the random question without so much as a huff. 

“Hey, Haz.” Comes Louis’ soft voice when they are almost at the end. Harry thought he may have fallen asleep. 

“Yeah, Lou?” Harry responds smiling as the nicknames slip from both of their lips. 

“When you go to Europe, do you have like a tour guide?” He asks, and that’s really fucking random. Harry shakes his head before answering in the negative, unsure of where Louis is going with this. 

“Nope. I was just gonna wander around, and find hotels as I go,” Harry reponds, when he realizes Louis can’t actually see his head shake. He can probably feel it though, but Harry didn’t want it to be mistaken for a nod. 

“Well, I know my way around quite a bit, having spent summers there. If you want, I could like, show you around. Take you to all the little places that not many people actually know about. You could even spend Christmas with me and my nan. I’m sure she will love you. You shouldn’t spend Christmas alone, anyways. We are going to the game together, which is near then,” Louis says, as if he is trying to convince Harry, but Harry doesn’t need any convincing. Harry has been nodding his head since the first sentence left Louis’ beautiful lips. 

“I’d love that,” Harry responds, craning his head to give Louis a peck on the lips, the ending credits to the movie rolling in the background. 

“By the way. I wrote Santa Baby as a joke. It wasn’t even my favorite Christmas song. I actually found it annoying,” Louis says with a laugh, catching Harry completely off guard. He does that a lot. A shock of embarrassment goes through him. He kind of figured Louis wrote it as a joke, because of the ‘hahaha’ he tacked to the end, but he wasn’t sure. His cheeks are still heating, nonetheless. 

“Oh god. I’m sorry. That’s so embarrassing,” Harry says covering his face with his hands, the final word muffled by his own skin. He feels Louis’ warm hand come and wrap around his wrist, pulling his arm down to their side, tangling their fingers together. 

“I said that in past tense, love. It is now my new favorite Christmas song. Fuck. I think I am going to get hard from now until the end of my days everytime I hear it.” Louis’ laugh fills the darkness of the room, working its way into Harry’s heart where it settles there, making Harry laugh too. 

“Merry Christmas, Louis. I know I’ve said this like a thousand times tonight, but I am really glad you were my Secret Santa,” Harry says, kissing Louis again. 

“Merry Christmas, Harry. You are definatly the sexist Santa I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I’m glad we got paired together, too. If I believed in fate, then maybe I would say it is,” Louis responds, kissing Harry's nose as he reaches for the remote, shutting off the television, leaving the room in total darkness. Harry sighs contentedly, even more excited for the holiday, now and not even five minutes later, they are both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!  
> Follow me on my social media for updates or just to chat xx  
> Twitter: @Wicked_Archer  
> Tumblr: wicked-archer


End file.
